


Supermarket Sweep

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: Hanbin spent every second writing lyrics and used every dime of allowance to buy recording equipment that he kept hidden in his room. His hyungs online were his only encouragement, especially Bobby.This is an au, doubleb, fluff story where Hanbin visits in his local supermarket and gets swept of his feet by a certain someone. ^^Crosspost from AFF





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is what happens when I tried to troll Miss Maize but then ended up liking the idea I was supposed to be joking about. Life is not fair at all. Then she made me keep this title eventhough it's super lame. Le sigh.  
> I started writting this a kinda of a drabble, letting myself into Hanbin's head to express some feels and slowly this story came to develop over several chapters. It's a little cliche and cute, but I hope you find some enjoyment out of reading it. ^^

 

Everyone thought Hanbin a shy kid. His schoolmates, and his parents. He was shy, so he didn't talk much. He was shy, so he stayed in his room. His mom would constantly tell him he needed to go outside and make friends, but what she didn't understand was that he wasn't shy and he wasn't lonely he had just fallen in love with making music. It was his only passion and if that meant he didn't have any friends in real life, it was fine because the people he chatted with online were much better than the kids at school anyway.

Hanbin spent every second writing lyrics and used every dime of allowance to buy recording equipment that he kept hidden in his room. His hyungs online were his only encouragement, especially Bobby. He only looked a year or so older than him from what Hanbin could see from his youtube videos, but the lyrics he spat and his flow were amazing. Hanbin had randomly decided to comment on one of his videos one day, which ended up starting a long dialogue between both of them regarding all things hiphop. For months they messaged each other back and forth, and Hanbin even emailed Bobby some of his lyrics to look at, to which Bobby always responded with praise and suggestions, along with lots of smiley emoticons that threatened to ruin his hardcore rapper image, not that Hanbin minded.

Months turned into a year, and although Hanbin knew that he probably was just another fan to Bobby, every message from his hyung still made him incredibly happy.  Then out of the blue, Bobby had asked Hanbin to send him one of the songs that he had recorded, and although Hanbin tried to tell him that it was all shit, Bobby refused to believe him and continued to ask him until Hanbin finally caved in and he agreed to send something once he cleaned it up. It took a whole day of toiling to choose the right song, three days to fix the lyrics until they were passable and another week to actually re-record and edit it without wanting to scrap the whole thing. But today it was finally finished and with thumping heart, he opened his email and attached the mp3. His cursor hovered over the send button for a few moments, doubts eating at his brain. "Maybe I should listen to it one more time."

"Hanbin!"

His mother's voice startled him as she called him from downstairs and next thing he knew, he was reading the words _Message Sent_ on his screen.

"Shit."

"Hanbin!" his mother yelled again, and he quickly closed his laptop in an attempt to pretend he didn't just send Bobby his crappy song.

He hurried down stairs and found his mother in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. "Hey, mom what's up?"

"Can you do me a favor and run to the market and grab some things for dinner?" she said, handing Hanbin a list and some cash.

"Sure." he responded. Usually last minute errands annoyed him, but at the moment he would take any distraction he could get, and it wasn't as if he could say no to his mom anyway. So without much thought, he took the list and the cash and headed out the door, casually making his way to the local market while trying his best not to think about the fact Bobby could be listening to his song, right now.

He walked into the store and was immediately greeted by the same ajusshi, Mr. Kang, who had been running the store as far back as Hanbin could remember. Having memorized the layout, he quickly made his way through the store, grabbing the items he needed before heading towards the cash register.

As he paid for his things, Mr. Kang made small talk, asking about his mom and how he's doing in school, to which Hanbin politely responded, until they were interrupted by a boy rushing through the door.

"Sorry boss, class ran a little over."

Hanbin suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as he heard the stranger speak.

"It's okay, Jiwon."

Hanbin slowly turned his head, his eyes widening in shock when he saw Bobby standing right there in front of him, in the flesh. The cute smile of relief that was playing on his lips made Hanbin's heart race, but then Bobby's eyes suddenly glanced over at him, and the next thing Hanbin knew, he had grabbed his groceries, bolting out the door and running the whole way home.

Hanbin had never thought of himself as a shy person, at least not until today.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

   End Ch1

~~~~~~~~~~

 

And so it begins. I know this is really short and a little boring so far, but I hope you will stick with me till the end. There will be cuteness. Thanks for reading and as always comments are love.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiwon had never really felt lonely. As far back as he could remember he had always been surrounded by people. In school, he had always made friends incredibly easily since he was a bit of a class clown. Even in the 8th grade when he declared in front of the entire class that he was going to be rapper and everyone laughed, it didn't bother him because he was passionate about his dream and was sure that if he looked he would find others just as passionate. So from then on, he started following other artists online, chatting with various people as he developed his writing skills. Then a few years ago, with the help of his talented hyungs, he was able to start posting his own songs under the name Bobby.  
  
He had gotten a lot of positive responses and advice from fellow rappers and all of the compliments had made him really happy, but for some reason the praise he received from this one user, B.I., had made him smile the most. B.I. had just made a short comment on one video, but his detailed words and youthful enthusiasm made Jiwon decide to reach out to him and soon the pair started writing each other every day. He connected with in B.I. in ways he had never connected with anyone else, happily talking to him about everything and anything, whether music related or not. And as time passed, the more he wanted to meet B.I. in real life, but he was afraid that if he asked he might scare him off, and that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
Even as he was preparing for his college exams, he made time to talk with B.I. Like food or air, the boy had simply become a necessity of life. Then out of the blue B.I. decided to send him some "awful lyrics" he was working on, asking Jiwon for advice. B.I had always talked about wanting to be a rapper, but this was the first time he had sent him anything and he couldn't contain his excitement as he opened the document, reading over B.I.'s words about being misunderstood. As he finished, Jiwon sat back in his chair, staring at the screen in amazement. B.I.'s lyrics were so sincere, it shook him deeply as if he was feeling his heart beat fast for the first time.  
  
Months flew by and soon Jiwon had moved into a college dorm and had started working at a nearby grocery store. After he had praised B.I.'s lyrics, the boy started sending him more songs, and the more Jiwon read, the more his thoughts became preoccupied, wondering what B.I.'s voice sounded like until one day he finally summoned the courage to asked the boy to record something for him. B.I. responded by saying he would try to put something together, which Jiwon translated as a "stall and maybe he'll forget about it" tactic. So a week later when an email titled My Shitty Song magically appeared in his inbox a week later, he was completely shocked. Jiwon's eyes widened as he opened the email. There was no message, but when he saw the attached audio file his heart started thumping loudly, feeling like a school girl who had just found a love note in her locker, and with giddy anticipation he immediately clicked it open.  
  
A melodic voice blared from his speakers, making Jiwon's head tilt to one side, a smile creeping along his lips as he listened to B.I spit intricate phrases into his ears. Jiwon instantly recognized the words from the first set of lyrics the boy had sent, yet the composition was even better than he had imagined. His smooth flow of fast words packed a punch, and once again Jiwon easily fell for B.I., wanting to hug away the hurt that was so easy to hear in the boy's voice.  
  
Jiwon instantly sent B.I an email telling him how much he liked the track. _Also if you ever want to talk about anything. I'm here. ^^_ he typed, quickly hitting send before he could talk himself out of it. But as days passed without a response, regret soon filled his heart, and he wondered if he would ever hear from B.I. again.  
  
Jiwon listened to B.I.'s track for what had to be the 100th time, reluctantly pulling out his earbuds out as he threw on his apron to start work. With a deep sigh he exited the backroom and headed for the counter to check in with his boss, Mr. Kang, his steps slowing when he noticed the store owner chatting with that strange boy who ran off a couple of days ago.  It was so weird. He had never seen the kid before that day, but the second they had made eye contact the brunette quickly bolted from the store like he had seen a ghost or something. And then of course Mr. Kang had make fun of him, saying that he must have been scared off by Jiwon's face.  
  
Jiwon had thought maybe the kid was just super shy or something, yet here he was today, happily chatting with his boss, the boy's face suddenly turning bright red at whatever Mr. Kang just whispered to him.  
  
"Boss, are you teasing the customers again?" Jiwon interjected, taking the opportunity to approach them.  
  
"Me? Never." Mr. Kang said, overdramatically offended.  
  
Jiwon ignored his boss, his gaze drifting over to the younger boy. His soft smile was rather adorable, but it instantly fell the second he noticed Jiwon looking at him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jiwon." he said, holding his hand out to the younger boy.  
  
'Jiwon' Hanbin repeated to himself as his heart beat and his stomach flipped. After the last incident, he hadn't written Bobby at all, feeling embarrassed about the situation at the store and even more scared to read what the older boy thought about his rapping. If it wasn't for his mom practically forcing him out the door, he probably wouldn't have come back to the market. He didn't know how he was supposed to face his long time idol without sounding like a complete idiot. When he arrived earlier, he had been so relieved when he realized Bobby wasn't working, quickly shopping in hopes of avoiding him completely, but of course as he was paying for his groceries Mr. Kang had to start asking him what he thought of his new employee, teasing him just long enough for Bobby to show up.  
  
'Don't freak out. He already thinks you're weird don't make it worse.' Hanbin told himself, forcing his hand out to take Bobby's, feeling his heart stop as the boy smiled at him and shook his hand. "I'm Hanbin." he said, instantly pulling his hand away and quickly bowing his head. "It's nice to meet you...but I really have to go." he continued nervously before grabbing his groceries and dashing out the door.    
  
Jiwon scratched his head in bewilderment as he watched the cute boy flee. 'Maybe it is my face.' he thought before he became distracted by his boss' laughter.    
  
"I think someone has a crush."  
  
"Huh?" Jiwon asked, looking over at the old man.  
  
"Hanbin's a really good kid." he said, patting Jiwon's shoulder. "I think you two will get along just fine." he added before directing Jiwon to start stocking the shelves.  
  
When Jiwon arrived home from work that evening, he immediately checked his email, hoping to finally get a response from B.I., but when his empty inbox came into view, he released a deep sigh, letting himself fall backwards onto his bed. 'Maybe I really did piss him off.' he thought to himself as his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He knew all along that his growing affection for the mystery boy hadn't been healthy and would only end in disappointment, but to suddenly be cut off by him hurt more than Jiwon anticipated.  
  
Jiwon put his earbuds in, listening to B.I.'s song a few more times until he started to fall asleep, wondering how the absence of someone he had never met could make him feel so utterly alone.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    End Ch2     
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hello again. I know the style of this fic is a little weird, but I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I hope you'll stick around for the fluffiness to come. ^^  
  
Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanbin  never considered himself a tentative person. Usually he just simply did what a he wanted to do, but for some reason he couldn't find the courage to open up this one email from Bobby.  He stared at the subject line _Re: My Shitty Song_ for the 20th time, feeling his stomach churn with nervousness. The lyrics he had written were much too personal, so if Bobby hated his song he would be devastated, but then again even if Bobby loved his song he would probably still be devastated from all of his feels.

Why did he even send the damn song to begin with? And why the hell did Bobby suddenly have to appear in real life? It was bad enough when he was just fanboying from behind a computer screen, but now Bobby, or rather Jiwon, was so close by that it was almost painful. When he saw the boy, for a second time, a few days ago, it had taken everything Hanbin had just to keep himself together, but then Bobby had to smile at him and it was over. Everything about Bobby was so bright and when he became caught in the older boy's gaze, Hanbin felt like an ant being slowly burnt alive under a magnifying glass.  

Now, a whole week had passed since Bobby originally replied and everyday Hanbin felt a more and more guilty for ignoring him. He knew he was being rude by not responding, so finally he summoned his courage, taking a deep breath, and clicking on the message.

_B.I.,_

_Man I feel like you've been playing me like a fool._

Hanbin gulped, wondering if his song really did suck.

_I can't believe how good this song is. Are you sure your really an amateur? I mean there are a few things that could be polished here and there, but the beat is dope. I'm seriously amazed you put this together by yourself._ :)

Hanbin's face instantly broke into a smile as Bobby praised him.

_The lyric is sad but beautiful and your voice... I have no words. Just promise me you'll keep rapping forever._ <3 

_~Bobby_

_Also if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here. ^^_

Hanbin felt his face heat up at the compliment and his heart swelled as he finished reading. 'Bobby really liked my song.' he thought and instantly clicked on the reply button and started typing.

_Hey Bobby,_

_Sorry it took me a while to write back, I_

Hanbin stared at the blinking cursor for a moment. "I what...? I was too scared to read your letter. I have such a gigantic crush on you. I'm so incredibly happy you liked the song, even though you were probably just being nice. I don't know what to say because I'm still mesmerized by the way you smiled at me at the damn supermarket and I wish I could just tell you who I am, but I'm too chicken. I...I'm so screwed." Hanbin rambled, closing his laptop and burying his head in his hands as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Hanbin!" his mother yelled.

Happily looking for a distraction Hanbin jumped up, making his way down stairs. "Yeah Mom, what's up?"

"Would you mind running to the market for me? I need a couple things." she said as she started pulling out some pots and pans for tonight's dinner.

Hanbin's face instantly fell. 'Any distraction, but that' he thought, releasing a loud sigh.

His mother turned to him when she didn't get a response. "Please. It's only a few things." she said with begging eyes as she held out a list.

"Fine." he said with a sigh.

"That's my boy. I'll call you if I think of anything else."

The whole walk to the market was filled with thoughts of Bobby, hoping that the fates would be kind and let the object of his affection have the night off because he wasn't sure his heart could handle another encounter with the charming rapper right now. But unfortunately Hanbin had no such luck, for as soon as he pushed the door open Bobby was there, happily greeting him with a toothy grin.

"Welcome." Jiwon said automatically when he heard the bells on the door jingle, but when he finally looked up from sweeping and saw Hanbin, he couldn't help but smile. The younger boy had been so adorably awkward the last two times they had met, piquing Jiwon's curiosity. Only time would tell if the boy would run away from him again today.

"Hi." Hanbin responded with a small smile, quickly turning away to grab a basket.

Jiwon silently watched him for a moment, noting how even the softest upward twitch of the boy's lips created the cutest set of dimples he had ever seen. And when Hanbin moved down the first aisle, the course of Jiwon's broom subconsciously changed, his eyes following the boy from a safe distance, suddenly realizing that Hanbin was rather attractive . The boy probably had no idea how handsome he was or how nicely he filled out his skinny jeans, and Jiwon could only smile, imagining how bright red the boy's face would become if he ever decided to tell him.

Suddenly Hanbin looked over at him, and Jiwon mentally kicked himself for staring for so long. "Um, my Boss is doing an order in the back, so let me know if you need help with anything. K'?" he said, quickly turning his concentration back to the floor he was sweeping, deciding that he better give this jittery bird some space before he flies off again.

"Uh...okay." Hanbin replied, trying to calm his beating heart as he turned away from Bobby to move towards the produce section while silently wondering why the older boy had been staring at him like that. 'He was probably just admiring your gigantic mickey mouse ears.' he thought to himself as bagged some vegetables.  He made his way to the next aisle, which of course Bobby was currently sweeping. Hanbin forced himself to focus on finding the items he needed while trying desperately to ignore the fact that Bobby was humming the hook from one of their hyung's tracks.

Jiwon felt Hanbin's presence the second he had turned down the aisle, stealing a few short glances as he continued to sweep, the words from Masta Wu's _Come Here_ ironically popping into his head like a mantra to draw the boy closer, but then suddenly a familiar beat started blaring through the store, causing Jiwon to look up as the lyrics played.

_Wassup. Up in the sky, man I'm feelin' so high._  

He watched Hanbin fish his phone out of his pocket, as the music became louder.

_My High is Epik._

"Hi, mom."

Jiwon had to stop himself from snickering. Hanbin was just so freaking adorable and Jiwon couldn't help but feel a little excited by the fact they had the same taste in music.

"Okay, I'll get it." Hanbin told his mom. "K', Bye." and with that he hung up his phone and returned his attention back to the shelves.

"So you like hip hop music? Me too."

Hanbin jumped slightly when he heard Bobby's voice. "Um, yeah" he replied as he grabbed the spices his mom needed.

"Who else do you like besides Epik High?"

Hanbin looked down at his list, avoiding eye contact with Jiwon. "You know, the usual, Dynamic Duo, Dok2, Masta Wu..." he said, trailing off before rounding the corner and starting down the next row.

Jiwon's eyes widened when Hanbin mentioned some of the hyungs he had worked with and suddenly he wondered if Hanbin knew his music too. "What about Mino or Bobby, do you like them too?" he asked, sounding super nonchalant as he smiled at the boy.

Hanbin almost dropped a bottle of gochujang when Jiwon mentioned Bobby, but quickly recovered. "They're good too." he replied as he placed the bottle into his basket before quickly changing the subject. "Umm, where can I find baking soda?" he asked, his eyes going wide Bobby to took his free hand and lead him to the next aisle over.

Jiwon stopped abruptly in front of the baking soda, eager to continue their original conversation. "But who's your favorite?"

If Hanbin's face wasn't already red from holding Bobby's hand, it definitely was now. His lips parted as his brain scrambled to think of a believable answer that wasn't simply, 'You.'

"Jiwon, you can flirt on your own time." Mr. Kang interjected and Hanbin breathed as sigh of relief.

The older boy looked down at Hanbin's hand, which he had somehow forgotten that he was holding, and reluctantly let it go as his face grew hot. "Sorry."

Hanbin's heart swelled as he watched Jiwon's cheeks blossom in pink, but he quickly looked away as he felt his own face heat up as well. "It's okay." he replied, grabbing the baking soda and moving past Bobby to the cash register. "Hi Mr. Kang, how have you been?"

Jiwon felt kind of brushed off and pretended to return to sweeping as he constantly glanced over at Hanbin as he chatted with Mr. Kang. There was just something about the boy that made Jiwon want to know more about him, and suddenly he started hoping that his boss was right because it might be nice if Hanbin really did have a crush on him.

"Alright, see you next time, Hanbin." Mr. Kang said, handing Hanbin his bag of groceries.  

"Bye, Mr Kang." he said with a slight bow, before turning towards the door. As he made his way to the exit he spotted Bobby leaning on his broom, watching him closely. Hanbin's heart was racing, but he didn't want to be rude, so he nodded his head to Jiwon. "Bye"

"Bye. We'll have to talk more next time." Jiwon replied with a wink, his breath evaporating from his lungs as he watched Hanbin's lips part into a wide smile.

Hanbin could feel his cheeks burning, but still he couldn't help but smile back at him. He probably looked like a complete idiot, but he couldn't help it because Jiwon was making him that way. Seriously, someday that boy was going to kill somebody with that smile of his, and before Hanbin turned into victim number one, he quickly nodded in response and walked out the door, clutching his hand to his chest the whole walk home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

     End Ch3    

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I typically consider myself a smut writer, so plot development isn't exactly my strong suit, but every now and then I like to write something cute and innocent like this while crossing my fingers and hoping for the best. I really wanted  Jiwon to gain some feels for Hanbin in this chapter while being his cute self (ie following Hanbin around the store like a puppy ^^).  If everything goes my way, ch4 will be the last chapter, so I hope you'll stick around for it and all the 2B feels. Thanks for reading.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jiwon wasn't usually the type to worry over things, but it had been nearly two weeks and he still hadn't heard a single word from B.I. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he was seriously beginning to think something might have happened to younger rapper. He wondered if he should write him another email just to check up on him, but he never did, telling himself that he was over reacting, and if the boy was busy he shouldn't bother him. He just hoped B.I. wasn't mad at him.

Although recently, Jiwon's thoughts seemed less focused on B.I. as they became extremely preoccupied with Hanbin, the adorable customer from the supermarket. Despite the his awkwardness, there was just something innately charming about the boy. Then a few days ago, he found out that they liked the same music, which only sweetened the deal and suddenly he began pondering what other sort of things they might have in common.

He tried to asked his boss more about Hanbin, but of course Mr. Kang only teased him by singing a few verses of "Hanbin and Jiwon sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." and after that all Jiwon could think about for the rest of the day was how soft Hanbin's lips had looked, and how they might taste. Yep, he had it bad, but as he pulled on his apron to start work, he still couldn't help but hope that maybe he would see Hanbin today.

Hours passed, and Jiwon was busy stocking the shelves when the bells on the door jingled and luck finally smiled on him as Hanbin walked in. He had one headphone in and was slightly bobbing his head to the beat as he grabbed a basket and headed to the produce section. Jiwon couldn't help but watch the boy as he mumbled words under his breath. The song must have changed because Hanbin suddenly grimaced and Jiwon took the opportunity to approach him, sneaking up behind him and grabbing his free ear bud. "Whatcha listening to?"

Hanbin jumped when he heard Jiwon's voice, dropping his basket to the floor. He slowly turned to Jiwon, seeing his eyes go wide as he listened to B.I.'s song.

"You..." Jiwon started, stumbling over his words.

Hanbin swallowed hard while slowly nodding his head, not knowing what to say.

"You know B.I.?"

Hanbin blinked at the confusion. "I..."

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but we talk online a lot, or we did until he suddenly stopped messaging me. And it's okay if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore, but I just hope he's okay."

"He..."

"He's just so talented and he doesn't even know it."

"Bobby." Hanbin said, looking up at Jiwon who finally stopped talking when he realized that Hanbin had used his stage name. "I am B.I."

Jiwon just stared at him for a moment letting Hanbin words slowly process. "You..."

"I...I'm sorry." he interrupted, and once again he bolted for the door, cursing himself as he sprinted out of the store and down the street.

Jiwon didn't even hesitate, rushing right after him and quickly catching up to him about a block and a half later. "Hanbin, wait!"

The call of his name startled Hanbin and he instantly froze, only to have Jiwon crash directly into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Hanbin blinked a few times, staring at the bright, orange sky above him. He could feel a warm body pressed firmly against him and when he turned his head, and saw Jiwon's face close to him, he started wondering if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Shit are you okay?" Jiwon asked, quickly moving off Hanbin and kneeling at his side. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you were actually going to stop."

It took a moment for Hanbin to finally come to his senses, slowly recalling what had just happened as the blood rushed to his cheeks. "I'm okay." Hanbin muttered as he slowly sat up, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Jiwon as the older boy stared at him.

Jiwon looked over the boy for any signs of injury, and when he found none, he reached out, cupping Hanbin's jaw, hoping the boy would finally look at him. "So you're really B.I.?"

Hanbin glanced up and was immediately assaulted by Jiwon's warm smile that incited a swarm of butterflies to happily dance about his stomach as he simply nodded in response.

"Well, you're definitely a lot cuter than I imaged." he said with a laugh as he watched Hanbin's cheeks turn several shades redder.

"Don't say stuff like that." he mumbled, looking away as Jiwon's thumb moved gently across his cheek.

"It's true." he said with a smile as he leaned in closer. "Hanbin, I like you a lot." he softly whispered before slowly pressing his lips gently against Hanbin's.

Hanbin froze against the soft touch of Jiwon's lips moving against his. He had never been kissed before and wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing, but as Jiwon started to pull away, his hand instinctively grabbed onto the boy's apron, pulling him back in place. He could feel Jiwon smile against him, making his heart race as he began to move his lips against Jiwon's.   

Jiwon reveled in the soft sensations of Hanbin's lips, happily letting the boy do whatever he pleased, until he heard a car drive past, suddenly reminding him that they were still in the middle of the sidewalk. His free hand moved to Hanbin's shoulder, gently pushing the boy back.

Hanbin was slightly surprised when Jiwon broke their kiss, wondering if he did something wrong or if he just wasn't a good kisser. 'Actually, I'm probably a horrible kisser considering...' but his thoughts stopped as Jiwon kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, but we need to get off of the sidewalk before someone trips over us." he said with a laugh, briefly nuzzling his cheek against Hanbin's before he stood, reaching his hands out to the boy to help him up.

"Oh." Hanbin replied, glancing around for a second, not sure if he should be embarrassed or relieved, but either way he simply took Jiwon's hands and returned to his feet. He looked down at his right hand as Jiwon continued to hold on to it, his heart beating fast as everything began to sink in.

Jiwon could see Hanbin's face heat up as silence filled the space between them. His thumb began caressing the younger boy's hand as he tried to find the right words, but then Hanbin shocked him by speaking first.

"Jiwon?"

The older boy instantly smiled, liking the way his name sounded on Hanbin's lips as his heart waited in anticipation for his words. "Yeah?"

"Do you..." he started, glanced up only to meet with Jiwon's stare, causing his words to pause swallowing the sudden lump in his thought before continuing. "Do you think Mr. Kang is going to be mad that you left work? I mean, he wouldn't fire you right?"

'So much for an emotional confession.' Jiwon thought with a laugh. "I'm sure once I tell him what happened, he'll forgive me." he said, gently squeezing Hanbin's hand as he leaned in close. "But still, getting the chance to kiss you was more than worth it."  

Hanbin shook his head. "I...I think we should head back." he mumbled, looking away.

Jiwon would have felt bad that Hanbin hadn't said anything about their kiss or liking him, but the way the younger boy held on to his hand the whole way back to the store, blushing cheeks and all, was more than enough. Then, as they came closer to the store he noticed Hanbin's feet slowing, and he looked over, finding the boy's eyes deep in thought. "Hey Hanbin."

With every step Hanbin grew more nervous, completely unsure of how he was supposed to be acting. He liked Jiwon and Jiwon said he liked him too, but what exactly did that mean for them? Then Jiwon's gruff voice broke though his thoughts, causing Hanbin's head to instantly snap up. "Yeah."

 Jiwon stopped in front of the entryway to the market, turning to Hanbin with a warm smile. "Can I borrow your phone?"

 "Uh. Sure." he said, trying not to look to disappointed as he took his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, passing it to Jiwon. Hanbin's lips formed a thin crease as Jiwon released his hand, turning his attention to the phone. Hanbin had expected him to make a call, but instead he started typing something before handing the phone back with a smile.

"Now that you have my number, I hope you'll call me."

Hanbin smiled in response, but then he looked down at his phone and his eyes went wide as he read the contact _My Sexy Boyfriend Jiwon_. He couldn't hold back his laughter, his heart thumping loudly and his worries instantly melting away as he shook his head at the older boy.

"What?"

 Jiwon's innocent stare only made Hanbin smile more as he raised an eyebrow at the older boy. "Don't you usually date someone before you call them your boyfriend?"

 Jiwon gasped. "Why Hanbin, are you asking me out?" he said with overdramatic flare while failing miserably at containing his toothy grin.

"Hmm, well I do like you a lot..." he said as he moved in closer to Jiwon placing his hands on his shoulders.

Jiwon's eyes went wide at Hanbin's sudden confession, his heart thumping in anticipation as he felt Hanbin's warm breath caressing his ear.

Hanbin's fingertips gently brushed against the smooth expanse of Jiwon's shoulders, delighting in the dark stare the older boy was giving him. "But you can't date me if you don't have a job." he whispered before abruptly pushing Jiwon through the entrance of the market.

Jiwon stumbled backwards as the door flung open and he was forced inside. Once he steadied himself, he started to laugh at Hanbin's antics, but stopped short when he heard his boss call his name.

"Jiwon, where have you...Oh..." Mr. Kang started, his words halting as he spotted Hanbin walking through the door behind Jiwon, causing a smile to break across his face.

"Mr. Kang." Hanbin greeted, bowing deeply. "Please don't be mad at Jiwon. You see, when I arrived earlier I realized I had dropped my wallet and started panicking, and he agreed to help me find it."

Mr. Kang shot Jiwon a look, but the boy instantly bowed too.

"I'm sorry I ran off, but it was really important." Jiwon said, trying his best to sound serious.

"Okay, okay enough bowing." Mr. Kang said, knowing full well that they had run off in the opposite direction of Hanbin's house. "You, get back to work." he said, looking over at Jiwon who quickly nodded and dashed off to grab a broom. Mr. Kang's eyes turned to Hanbin who was watching Jiwon dash down an aisle. "And as for you..."

Hanbin's head snapped up, wondering if Mr. Kang planned on scolding him, but instead the ajusshi's mouth split into a wide grin. "I'm glad to see that you've found what you were looking for." he said, patting Hanbin on the shoulder.

"Uh thanks." Hanbin muttered, nodding politely before turning away, knowing full well that Mr. Kang wasn't talking about his "missing wallet". Hanbin grabbed a basket and quickly started grabbing the items his mother wanted. He was about to turn the corner to the next aisle, but paused on the back row when he spotted Jiwon crouched down several feet away, sweeping up a dust pile into a pan. 'My Sexy Boyfriend, Jiwon.' his brain repeated, causing his face to heat up as he wondered when someone was going to pinch him, waking him up from this incredible day dream.

Jiwon looked up, smiling when he spotted Hanbin staring at him, but suddenly his grip loosened on his broom handle causing it to slip forward and smack him directly on the forehead. Jiwon hissed, releasing the dustpan and clutching his forehead. 

"Are you okay?" Hanbin asked, rushing over and kneeling at Jiwon's side.

"I'll be fine. My pride is wounded more than anything else." he said with red cheeks. 

"Can I see?" Hanbin said softly taking Jiwon's hand and pulling it away from his head.

"So tell me Doctor, am I going to make it?"

Hanbin smiled."Yep, I think you'll live." he answered as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the small red mark on Jiwon's forehead, causing the older boy's heart to flutter.

As Hanbin pulled back, he suddenly realized what he had done, his gaze dropping to the floor in embarrassment. "Sorr..."

"No." he interrupted, taking Hanbin's hand in his. "It feels much better now." he said with a warm smile, turning Hanbin's insides to mush.

Hanbin stared at Jiwon, unable to stop the cheesy grin from appearing on his face. His thumb boldly caressed the older boy's hand as they gazed at each other, slowly leaning forward until...

"Burj Kalifia!"

"Shit." Hanbin muttered, quickly backing away from Jiwon and returning to his feet to grab his phone out of his pocket. "Hi. Mom." he said, watching Jiwon return to sweeping as he listened to his mother.

"Hanbin, are you still at the store? It's been a while, so I was getting worried." his mother asked as Hanbin scrambled to think up an excuse.

"Yeah, sorry. I ran into a friend and lost track of time."

"You can say that again." Jiwon said under his breath, smiling at Hanbin as he recalled their collision in the street.

Hanbin had to bite back his laugh as he caught Jiwon's words through his mom's reply.

"Okay, well just hurry...wait you made a friend! Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!"

Hanbin's smile fell and he had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah"

"Does he go to school with you?"

"No." Hanbin replied, turning away from Jiwon and moving down the aisle as his mother started playing twenty questions.

"Is he into that rap music you listen to?"

"Yes"

"He's not some sort of thug, is he?"

"No, Mother. He's a college student." he whispered, hoping Jiwon wouldn't hear as he started looking for the next item on his list.

"Oh good. Is he cute?"

"Yes." Hanbin answered quickly as he grabbed some cereal and when he heard his mom laugh into the phone, his face instantly turned red. "I mean..."

"Sounds like you like him a lot." she teased.

"I...look can we talk about this at home?" he said glancing at Jiwon, who had coincidently started sweeping up the aisle he was on.

"Of course. I can't wait to hear all about him." she replied and Hanbin could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay. Bye." he said as he grabbed the final item on his list.

"Bye"

Hanbin ended the call while releasing a frustrated sigh. At least he had the whole walk home to try and figure out how to evade his mom's questions. They had never really talked about it directly, but he was pretty sure his mom knew he wasn't into girls. But still, he wasn't ready to tell her everything just yet.

Jiwon heard Hanbin's long sigh from down the aisle, his head popping up to see the boy's lips creased in a thin line. Jiwon opened his mouth to call out to the boy, but before the words left his mouth, Hanbin had turned away, moving towards the counter without so much as a glance in the older boy's direction.

"Are you all set?" Mr. Kang asked

"Yeah." Hanbin replied, placing his basket on the counter.

Mr. Kang quickly rang up Hanbin's items and bagged them. "You know it's kind of getting late. Maybe Jiwon should walk you home." he said with a wink, causing Hanbin's face to heat up.

"That's okay, I think I've already inconvenienced you both enough for one day." he said, imagining how his mom would embarrass him in front of Jiwon.

"Nonsense." he reassured Hanbin. "Jiwon come here."

"Yeah, Boss?" he replied, while his eyes immediately drifted over to Hanbin's."

"Do me a favor and escort Hanbin home?"

Hanbin was about to refuse again, but the stupid smile that appeared on the older boy's face made him pause.

"Anything for you Boss." Jiwon replied, making Hanbin smile as Mr. Kang simply rolled his eyes.

"Tch, just get going. If you're not back in 30 minutes, you're fired."

"Thanks Mr. Kang." Hanbin said with a bow, taking his bag from the counter before heading out the door.

Jiwon quickly followed behind him, but before he walked outside he turned to Mr. Kang, mouthing a thank you and bowing his head slightly before rushing out the door.

"Ahh, to be young." Mr. Kang sighed as he watched Jiwon chase after Hanbin.

Within two steps Jiwon was at Hanbin's side. "Let me take your bag."

"It's okay, I can..."

"Nope. I'm under strict orders." Jiwon interrupted, easing the groceries out of Hanbin's grasp, holding them in one hand while the other reached out for Hanbin, entwining his fingers with the younger boy's. "See, isn't that better?" he asked with a warm smile.

Hanbin chuckled, giving Jiwon's hand a small squeeze. "Who knew the great rapper, Bobby, would be so cheesy? Though I guess all the emoticons you used should have been my first clue."

"What? It's not cheesy, it's romantic. And clearly emoticons help me express my feelings because I'm so shy." he said summoning a deep manly voice that had Hanbin laughing out loud.              

When Hanbin was finally able to speak again, he replied with a stoic, "Oh, my bad." that had them cracking up all over again. 

As they walked their conversation quickly turned towards music, the groups they liked and the people Jiwon had worked with. "I still can't believe you're really B.I." he said, squeezing Hanbin's hand. "You know, I listen to your song every night."  

"Really?" Hanbin said, looking at Jiwon in disbelief. "Then maybe you aren't Bobby. I thought he had better taste in music." he added, with a laugh.

"What? I have impeccable taste, and didn't I tell you I really liked it when I emailed you?"  

"Yeah." Hanbin replied, a light blush returning to his face as he remembered Bobby's words. "I'm sorry I never wrote you back, but after I saw you at the supermarket I kinda freaked out and wasn't sure how to respond."

"It's okay, just promise me you won't run away anymore." he said with a light laugh that was quickly swallowed as Hanbin's feet halted, leaving Jiwon wondering if he'd said the wrong thing again.

"I promise." Hanbin replied, a shy smirk playing on his lips as he stared up at Jiwon. His heart fluttered as he watched a soft smile unfurl across Jiwon's face, and as if being pushed by an invisible hand, Hanbin slowly fell forward until his lips connected with the older boy's.

It took Jiwon's brain a second to react, simply enjoying the feel of Hanbin's soft lips pressed against his as long fingers weaved into his hair. The grocery bag in his hand slowly slipped from his fingertips, plopping lightly onto the ground, and in the next second his hand was unconsciously slipping around Hanbin's waist, pulling the boy closer into to Jiwon's embrace. His lips languidly caressed Hanbin's, reveling in their softness until his tongue eagerly slipped out demanding a taste.

Hanbin sighed as he felt the slick pressure of Jiwon's tongue slipping across his bottom lip while enjoying the warmth of Jiwon's body pressed against his. Hanbin's lips parted and instinctively surrounded Jiwon's tongue, taking it captive. His fingers held Jiwon's head in place as his lips stroked the older boy's tongue, gently sucking on it. He heard a muffled noise escape Jiwon's throat and then the older boy's tongue was gone, making Hanbin nervous. He opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could utter a single syllable Jiwon was there, licking away all of his worries and leading his tongue through an intricate dance.

Jiwon's tongue happily teased Hanbin's, sliding against him and twisting away before moving in for more.  His throat hummed as he drank in Hanbin, every one of the boy's eager reactions making his heart thump loudly in his chest and he couldn't help but wonder how much further down the drop will be as he continues to fall helplessly for the boy in his arms.

Hanbin was enjoying every second as he drowned in Jiwon's embrace, but soon his lungs began to burn, forcing him to come up for air. As their lips parted, Hanbin eyes instantly drifted up to Jiwon's, the boys blinding smile and loving stare devastating Hanbin while his heart clenched tightly in his chest as if desperately clinging on to his soul in fear it would float away.  

"Hanbin." Jiwon whispered, moving his hand up to cup the boy's cheek, brushing his thumb against his soft skin. "I..." he started, but suddenly there was a loud beep, causing Jiwon to glance at his watch, his face grimacing as he read the numbers.

Hanbin saw Jiwon's face and knew they were out of time. "It's okay if you need to go." he said, slowly removing his arms from around Jiwon's neck. "I just live over there." he added, pointing to a house just a few doors down from where they were standing.

Jiwon's head sunk down to rest on Hanbin's shoulder, hugging him closely once more before reluctantly letting go. "Alright." he said with a pout, releasing Hanbin and picking up his abandoned bag of groceries. "Shall we?" he said, as he started walking towards Hanbin's house, his smile finally returning as Hanbin took his free hand again.

They silently walked up the steps, stopping as they reached the younger boy's doorstep. Hanbin fished his keys out of his pocket, taking a deep breath before looking up at Jiwon. "Well, thanks for walking me home."

"The pleasure was all mine." Jiwon said with a cheesy grin as he pulled Hanbin's hand up to his lips, enjoying the way Hanbin rolled his eyes, despite the obvious blush on his cheeks.

"You really should go before you get fired." Hanbin replied, not realizing how he was starting to lean in ever so slightly.

 "I know." Jiwon replied, his words becoming a hot breath against Hanbin's lips as he inched closer and soon they became entwined in each other once again.

The way Jiwon gently nibbled and sucked his bottom lip was making Hanbin's knees weak, and it took every bit of strength he had to push the older boy away. "Go." he said taking the groceries from Jiwon's hands

Jiwon looked confused for a second but then suddenly remembered Mr. Kang's words. "Alright." he said, pecking Hanbin on the lips before walking down the steps, but when he made it to the last one he turned around, glancing at Hanbin before rushing back up the steps and pecking Hanbin's lips again. "I'll text you later, k'?" he added before rushing off.

Hanbin was slightly dazed as he watched Jiwon sprint to the end of the driveway, only to stop again, glancing back at him with a wide smile. "Just go already." Hanbin yelled and then he almost died as Jiwon blew him a kiss before taking off down the street.

Hanbin leaned back against the door, taking deep breathes as he tried to figure out what act of fate or lucky star had brought Jiwon to him. It had been the talented rapper that had caught Hanbin's attention, but it was the cute guy from supermarket that had swept him off him feet, and now Hanbin couldn't wait until he could be with Jiwon again.

After a few minutes of daydreaming about Jiwon's passionate kisses, he finally returned to reality and made his way inside, heading into the kitchen to find his mom preparing a salad. "Hey Mom, sorry about being late." he said dropping the bag on the kitchen counter.

"It's okay, next time just give me a heads up. You're just so cute that I'm worried someone might try and kidnap you." she said with a smile while Hanbin made a disgusted face.

 "And that's my cue to exit." he replied, hearing his mom laugh as he made his way up the stairs. He had just turned the doorknob to his room when his mom called out to him again.

 "Oh, and Hanbin, you were right!"

"Huh?" he said turning around, looking downstairs and spotting his mom peeking out from the kitchen.

"He is cute." she said with a knowing smirk, watching Hanbin's face flare up before moving back inside.

 Hanbin stood there for a moment in shock before slowly entering his room, flopping onto his bed and burying his burning face into his cotton pillows.

Hours passed and he somehow made it though dinner while desperately avoiding his mother's gaze. He returned to his room as quickly as possible, feeling thoroughly exhausted. He laid down and his eyelids instantly started to droop as soon as his head hit the pillow, but then his phone suddenly  buzzed, making him jump up.  

_It's a good thing I can run fast. Lol. But considering I still have my job (no thanks to you I might add ^3^) are you free on Friday? <3<3<3_

Hanbin almost dropped his phone after reading Jiwon's text and had to read it a second time before the words sunk in. Before he could over think it, he quickly sent a reply. _It's not my fault you like kissing me so much. ^^ Friday sounds good, but I have school till 3:30._

Hanbin grimaced as he read back his words, wondering what Bobby will think, but then the phone buzzed.

_But it is your fault. You and your heavenly lips._

Hanbin's face turned red and he instantly replied with _*Barfs*_ And instead of waiting for a more embarrassing response he sent _Goodnight Jiwon._ before the other boy could reply back.  

He was just about to put his phone down and go to sleep when it  buzzed in his hand, and he quickly unlocked his screen again, unable to resist his curiosity and he opened his new message.

_Have sweet dreams Hanbin, I know I will. <3                  _

A soft smile made its way across Hanbin's face as he read Jiwon's words, and as he finally laid back down to sleep, he continued to smile thinking about what the future will hold now that Jiwon is at his side.

~~~~~~~~~~

Well school was just as annoying as ever. The day dragged on as Hanbin kept to himself, quietly doodling in his notebook until the bell rang and for the first time ever, he actually jumped from his seat, rushing out the door towards his locker.

He quickly grabbed what he needed, moving out of the building, but his feet suddenly slowed as he spotted a familiar figure waiting for him by the school gates. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of wonderfully tight skinny jeans that almost had Hanbin wondering if he was imagining things, but then their eyes met and when he saw that adorably devastating smile spread across the man's face, he knew it was Jiwon.

Jiwon's stomach was in knots, but as soon as he saw Hanbin he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen the boy since he had walked him home and although it was only a few days ago, he already missed him a lot.

"Hey." Hanbin said, wincing at his own awkwardness.

"Hey." Jiwon replied as he took the boy's hand in his, and when Hanbin looked up at him and smiled, the world seemed right again.

So maybe Hanbin was still shy and maybe Jiwon still worried, but when they were together, holding each other's hands and smiling, none of that mattered. Because together they were perfect.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

    The End   

~~~~~~~~~~

 

And so the troll idea became this fluffy short story. <3 Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out, but as you can see it is pretty massive in comparison to the rest. But I guess that's what happens when 2B starts kissing, things get longer. XD

Seriously though, I don't even know how I managed to write this piece, I must have been possessed by Jiwon's dimples or something since I usually stick to oneshots due to my lacking skills in the plot development department. But regardless, I really hope you enjoyed this story and I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give.

As always, thanks so much for reading. ^^

Also, if you are looking for more cute 2B please check out my other fic [A Wonderful Thing](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/945765).

 


End file.
